


unravel me

by bluetint



Series: so put another dime in the jukebox baby [12]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Nipple Play, Vibrators, jihyo doesn't know when to quit, nayeon is a demon in the bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: i combined two prompts this time: ball and boobs..... yeah, i don't have anything to say for myself





	unravel me

**Author's Note:**

> i combined two prompts this time: ball and boobs
> 
> ..... yeah, i don't have anything to say for myself

Her phone’s been ringing for the past ten minutes and she would absolutely go get that, because it might be the manager, one of the members or her mother calling. That is, if it weren’t for the distraction on top of her.

Said distraction has bunny teeth and has a lower half covered with a sheen of telltale moisture, which leaves no room for imagination. Anyone who could walk in right now would take one look at Nayeon and know right away she’d been dining at the Y.

“Ready to cry uncle yet?” God, how the fuck was Nayeon so casual? They’d been doing this for over an hour now. Nayeon had been eating her out for the better part of the hour. Her jaw had to have been sore by now. But she sounded like they were having a normal conversation. As if she wasn’t working a vibrator in and out of Jihyo at a snail’s pace.

“F-fuck you,” Jihyo manages weakly as her muscles try to clamp over the pink silicone vibrator. It’s useless, because Jihyo’s just shuddered her way through orgasm #3 and her body’s almost at her limit. 

“Awww,” coos Nayeon mockingly, pushing the vibrator in deep, before raising herself on one arm to card one hand through Jihyo’s sweat dampened hair. It’s sticky and tangled but Nayeon’s hand is gentle and careful as it works out the tangles. It would be sweet, if not for the left hand that was pinching and tugging on her left boob. The moistness on her fingers just helped them glide along the nipple better, sending little frissons of sparks through her body.

Her boobs were a group favorite, often serving as resting spot for the back of someone’s head or cheek. But no one gave them the attention Nayeon did. No one came close. 

They’d been discussing that exact thing, nothing serious just casual fooling around, until Jihyo jokingly made a comment about Nayeon’s prowess in the bedroom, going so far as to say, “No way you can make me cream my panties just by playing with my nipples alone.”

And goddammit, Jihyo shouldn’t have, because not only was Nayeon competitive as hell, but she was a Virgo to boot. They took everything literally.

Because of her big mouth, here she was, every nerve ending on fire, brain turned halfway into mush, ruining a perfectly good set of bedsheets. 

Suddenly, Nayeon grabbed both of her boobs and buried her face in them with a happy sigh. The tips protest, tender from the rough treatment they’d gotten in the past hour.

“What,” breathed Jihyo, out of breath, as her hips stuttered. The vibrator was starting to slip out, “are you doing?”

“Relaxing.” Nayeon’s mouth is warm and wet against her skin.

“Relaxing?” 

“Your boobs are like stress balls.” As if to stress upon the point, Nayeon squeezes. Not so hard that it hurts, but hard enough to drive the point home.

“What.” Even through her slurred voice, the incredulity manages to shine through. Every bit of her was on fire, her clit was over sensitive and she was _this_ close to falling apart.

Nayeon gives a few more squeezes before she sits up, silky brown tendrils of her hair cascading around her, making her look like the devil she really was.

The vibrator, which had been on the verge of falling out, is pushed back again and to Jihyo’s horror, Nayeon picks up her phone and ramps the setting up a few notches.

“Fuck you, that was what you said earlier, wasn’t it?” Nayeon smiles, and Jihyo would find it amusing because Nayeon trying to come off as a sultry seductress with that baby face was entertaining but there was nothing funny about Jeongyeon was going to yell at them for ruining another perfectly fine pair of sheets and Nayeon was never going to stop bragging about what a female sex goddess she was in the bedroom.

_Fuck Virgo girlfriends who were competitive in the bedroom._

**Author's Note:**

> and just to be clear, i love virgos, no hate for any one of yall fam


End file.
